The Build Up
by Build Up to the Fall
Summary: 'From the moment you met me, you were in love with me.' PRESERIES FIC. Will and MacKenzie from the beginning in 2005 when she first becomes his EP. Will x MacKenzie always, OTP pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! me again! :) Here's a new story before I go into my exam :) Enjoy!**

* * *

He exits his office and makes it halfway to the conference room before he spots her looking like the epitome of confidence standing near the edge of the newsroom, an expensive looking bag slung over her shoulder and hands absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her jacket as she surveys the workplace. Everything about her intrigues him from the moment he first lays eyes on her, and he finds himself wanting to know more about her. She's decidedly better dressed than the rest of the newsroom, he himself is wearing a jumper and jeans, and her dark pencil skirt, matching jacket, cream shirt and stilettos can't help but let her stand out against the others in even slightly more casual attire, and she barely looks thirty.

He takes an almost u-turn and approaches her with a considerable amount of speed. "You look lost." he says, and she jumps about an inch in the air, big brown eyes growing in size.

"Not at all." she replies with a smile, her lilting R.P. accent unexpected and added to the list of intriguing. "MacKenzie McHale."

"Will McAvoy."he says, holding out his hand, the smile apparently infectious. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." She shakes his hand with more vigour than expected.

The two fall into borderline uncomfortable silence, but he's unwilling to let her go."Are you here to see someone?" He asks, motioning to the flurry of work behind him.

"No, not really. I always take a moment just to take in a new workplace."

His smile falters. "You work here? Since when? I didn't know there was an associate producer or senior producer opening." She frowns at this, her face becomes almost determined.

"There's not. I'm the new executive producer."

"What happened to the old one? Wait, why didn't I have contractual approval? I should have had contractual approval… Charlie."

He doesn't bother to excuse himself, instead marches towards the elevators and repeatedly punches the buttons. He doesn't care how indubitably intriguing MacKenzie McHale is, he's uncomfortable with moves being made behind his back, and wants answers before he storms down the street to his agent's office to scan her contract carefully. Long legs stride behind him, wobbling slightly in the heels in attempt to keep up with him. He's definitely noticed the length of her legs, he is, after all, undeniably a leg man. But that's not the point, he's pissed off to say the least.

* * *

**I thought I would upload a small section, just to see if anyone wants more :) if you do, let me know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**La de da, if I wasn't so bogged down with course choices for further education, this would have been uploaded _a lot_ earlier today! For SerialStoryLover, here's your chapter, just for you :) I don't own the Newsroom, but I really really wish I did!**

* * *

Patience, it's safe to say, is not one virtue Will has been blessed with. The ride up 15 or so floors is awkward, and his hand aches slightly from slamming it repeatedly into the 40th floor button. Neither of them say a word, he's trying to be polite, he's certain she's more than qualified for the job, but he just doesn't want her as his E.P. He's more than a little upset he's been left in the dark, and while he would definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her in a non professional manner, she's gorgeous - he's not blind, but he'd rather have an EP of his choice, even for the sole reason that he had a say.

The two march out of the elevator, MacKenzie a step or two behind him, she has a good idea where they're headed but this is uncharted territory for her and she has no idea in which direction they're headed in. Luckily for her, Will knew exactly the way to go.

"He's in a meeting!" Denise, Charlie's secretary, calls after Will as he strides past her and bursts through the closed door. Mac shoots her an apologetic look and half jogs in order to keep up with.

Charlie's in the middle of a heated discussion on the phone, his one free hand holds a glass of amber liquid which looks dangerously close to spilling over the rim of the glass from the passionate hand gestures. He falters slightly when he sees the look on Will's face, excuses himself but doesn't back down, promising to rehash the argument at a later time.

"I see you've met Ms. McHale, your new Executive Producer-"

"I'm not here to fuck around Charlie. Contractual agreement. Why didn't I get a say? That's got to be somewhere." Will tries his best to at least sound calm, aware Mac's in the room with them.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you, but I'd check again." Charlie says, his grin showing an undertone of smugness, and Will's hand flexes trying to suppress the urge.

She's standing awkwardly to the side of the room, as close to the door as she can, uncomfortable being talked about in a dismissive manner.

"Why do I even need a new EP? Malcolm's fine, right? There's no need to replace them every couple of months, right?"

"He got offered a job at Fox. Reality television. Shorter hours and pays better, and he needs the extra money, he's got a kid on the way, he needs to cover medical bills."

"You could have at least involved me in the process, not just spring one on me! Contractual agreement or not!" Charlie shrugs and takes a large swig of the amber liquid, swallowing quickly.

"Ms. McHale is the best in the business, look, I'm sure-" he was cut of by a hesitant knock at the door, a slightly nervous looking associate producer standing in the doorway.

"Will, Charlie…" he trailed off looking at Mac for a prompt.

"MacKenzie McHale. Mac."

"…Mac. You need to come downstairs. Red news alert."

* * *

**Another short update, but there you go! Thank you for all the reviews so far, and some more would be appreciated!**


End file.
